


George's Quest

by Fireleaf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Fred dies, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other, Sarcastic George, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireleaf/pseuds/Fireleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George misses his twin and his family and friends are determined to do something about it.</p><p>Set after the end of Book 7, The Deathly Hallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	George's Quest

The hairdresser flicked her wand at George, muttering a spell.  
"There you go! Neon blue, just like you asked," she exclaimed. It must have been near to the end of her shift because her voice sounded forced.  
"Thanks," George muttered quietly, handing the woman a few coins. He was tired. It had been a long day. 'Every day seems long', he thought to himself as he pushed open the door and found his car. 'Ever since Fred...' He stopped himself, refusing to finish the thought that had been about to go through his head.  
"It isn't real," he found himself murmuring, over and over again over the drone of the radio. "None of this is. It's just, like, a dream. I'll wake up soon. When I wake up, Fred will be right next to me and we'll all be okay. I'm still one of two. Not just one," he continued, merging onto the highway, his eyes clouded with tears.  
"George Weasley! What have you done to your hair?!" His mother's ferocious cry rang out from the porch of his home, the Burrow, as George slipped out of the car.  
"Grew it down to my waist, Mum," he replied sarcastically, brushing Mrs. Weasly aside and walking up to his room where he flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying not to picture Fred's face.  
He must have fallen asleep and not known it, because hours later, a hesitant knock aroused him.  
"It's Ginny," his sister said from the other side of his door. "May I come in?"  
George rolled over so he was facing the window, his back to the door. "Sure, I guess," he said listlessly. The door creaked loudly as she pushed it open.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, concern showing in her eyes. She knew how hard Fred's death had hit him. "Why did you do it? Dye your hair, I mean," she asked.  
"I don't wanna talk about it," George said into his pillow. It was still hard on all of the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. They had all loved Fred, but being Fred's twin, George had felt a completely different closeness to his dead sibling. They had been one body, not two. Wherever one went, the other accompanied him. Now, there was only George and he felt so lonely. Everyone had kept telling him that Fred lived on in George's heart and memory, but what did it matter? He wanted to hug his twin. He wanted to hold on and never let go of him again. If Fred was in him, Fred wasn't the tangible boy that he had been at school with less than a year prior.  
"Dinner's ready. Mum says you don't have to come down if you don't want to, but... Anyway, it's ready. I'll see you later?" Ginny interrupted his thoughts.  
"Yeah... Sure," George replied. He had no intention if going to dinner. At least now, when he stared at himself in the mirror...

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This came from an idea I saw on QuizUp, but I honestly never thought that I would write it. Please comment if you want the next chapter (although I've got next to nothing to do so I probably will anyway... But I'd love the comments!). 
> 
> See you next chapter...


End file.
